La beauté des glaçons
by Redfoxline
Summary: Dans sa réflexion, Cloud Strife trouvait les glaçons beaux. Sans savoir que l'homme qui allait passer la porte allait changer le court de son histoire. Ou comment Barret dû dénicher un mercenaire qui buvait du whisky. One-shot!


**La beauté des glaçons**

Reconnaissance de dette: Seuls les glaçons m'appartiennent dans cette histoire. Square Enix a la garde d reste! ;)

La note de l'espèce de folle: Oui, je sais. Je dis toujours que je suis overbookée par mes devoirs et pourtant je m'arrange toujours pour écrire n'importe quoi...J'avais juste une envie brusque d'écrire cette partie de l'histoire qui n'est mentionné dans aucun des Final Fantasy (à ma connaissance). Je vous demande tout de suite pardon pour les fautes! XO J'ai essayé de corrigé au fur et à mesure mais si jamais il manque des mots, des lettres (ça m'arrive très souvent!), que des syllabes sont inversées ou que sais-je encore, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler! Parce que...je ne le remarque jamais!^^

Sur ce bonne lecture!^^

* * *

A ses yeux, rien n'était plus beaux que les glaçons. Peu bavard il n'en n'avait pas fait la remarque au barman. Non seulement parce que c'était exactement le genre de réplique que l'armoire à glace à moustache recevait de la part d'hommes imbibés d'éthanol, ce qui n'aurait fait que d'engendrer un risque de se faire virer à coups de pieds de l'établissement, mais aussi parce qu'il trouvait la remarque stupide lui-même. Et pourtant, il les trouvait beaux.

Les cubes arrondis brillaient dans l'ambre, translucides brouillard qui captivait son attention à tel point que son regard devenait fixe, un peu flou, se perdait dans la danse des bulles d'air coincées dans l'eau. Comme l'iceberg le glaçon ne pointait que le bout de son nez. Il respirait peu l'air du dehors, bien caché par le whisky qu'il faisait lentement tourner dans son verre. Cela lui rappelait le paysage hivernal de sa ville de naissance. Souvenir à la fois heureux et cruel qui l'enfonçait un peu plus dans la nostalgie de "l'avant". Il n'y a avait rien de plus pur à ses yeux que l'eau gelée, quelque soit la forme sous laquelle elle se présentait. Pas d'impureté. Parfaite. Oui, les glaçons présentaient une sorte de perfection qu'il enviait sans désirer l'atteindre. C'était pour cela qu'à ses yeux, et contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes li avaient dit autrefois, il se était l'opposé d'un glaçon.

Il sentait bien qu'au fond de son âme il se mentait à lui-même. Il lui était cependant impossible de poser le doigt sur la chose exacte, mais il constatait bien que quelque part certains évènements dont il se vantait à outrance ne collaient pas tout à fait avec les souvenirs embrouillés que son cerveau peinait souvent à récolter dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire. Souillée par le mensonge elle ne réussissait plus à faire le tri dans ce qui était vrai ou non. Il se contentait donc de faire avec ce qui li revenait en tête et se moquait bien de savoir si cela était la vérité: tout li était bon du moment qu'il ne restait pas longtemps au même endroit. Un sentiment d'oppression permanent lui dictait de changer perpétuellement de lieu de résidence , de toujours grimper dans le train quand les croix s'amoncelaient sur le calendrier. Il fallait fuir. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il devait juste s'en aller. Une des voix de sa raison li dictait de ne pas se poser de questions. Suivre son instinct li sauverait la vie, et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais malgré la satisfaction de ce qu'il était devenu -car de toute façon il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu être d'autre- un cafard permanent l'habitait. Un mal du pays imaginaire où il aurait pu rentrer chaque soir, attendu par un visage familier. Mais cela n'existait pas dans la vie d'un mercenaire comme lui.

Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, affalé de tout son long sur le comptoir, ne prêta qu'une attention indifférente à la sonnette clinquante de la porte du bar où il s'était réfugié, sans se douter qu'elle annonçait un tournant irrémédiable dans sa vie.

L'homme noir salua d'un geste de la tête les clients qui avaient levé leur visage à son entrée. Les faces noircis replongèrent vers les fonds de verres, dépassant à peine des longs cols de manteau salis et en lambeaux. Une odeur douteuse traînait dans le bar, mélange étrange et écœurant de crasse et de fumée qui n'était pas que du tabac. Barret ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se doutait bien que dans une banlieue du trou du cul du monde il n'allait pas trouver de gentils paysans tirant sur leurs pipes. Ici les hommes vivaient dans les mines ou les entreprises, répétant un unique geste à la chaîne pour un salaire qui ne payait même pas les cigarettes, trafiquant ce qu'ils pouvaient dans le dos des autorités pour manger, et finissaient par se résigner à passer à côté de leurs vies en se tournant vers des substances qui les emmenaient ailleurs. La boue salissait le sol carrelé du bâtiment, les mouches mortes formaient des tas cadavériques sur le bord des fenêtres opaques et la moitié des ampoules nues descendant du plafond répandaient un semblant de lumières.

Barret se demanda brusquement ce qu'il faisait là.

Quand il avait recherché un mercenaire, une de ses sources lui avait donné le nom de Cloud Strife, un ancien membre du Soldat qui faisait un beau boulot, selon ses dires. Aucun des autres mercenaires que le chef du groupe rebelle d'Avalanche n'avaient eu assez de tripes pour se mesurer face à la Shinra, préférant perdre un salaire plutôt que la vie. L'homme était donc son dernier recours. De plus, en lisant le nom sur la liste des alliés potentiels, Tifa avait reconnu celui de son ami d'enfance. Même s'il avait gardé ses mots pour lui, Barret était récitent à faire appel à une personne connue de ses amis: si jamais le mercenaire venait à se faire tuer lors de la mission...

Refoulant une vague de pensées sombres il s'avança dans l'antre puante, tout droit vers le barman à qui appartenait l'échoppe. Il s'installa sur un des hauts tabourets en fer. Le siège craqua, se plia légèrement sous le poids conséquent du tas de muscles qui venait de se poser sur lui, mais résista vaillamment au choc. Le noir commanda une bière et se pencha vers le serveur pour lui demander:

-Je cherche quelqu'un. On m'a dit qu'il venait souvent par ici. Un mercenaire. J'ai du boulot pour lui.

-Y'a qu'des merc'naires dans l'coin, grommela l'autre homme d'un ton bourru en s'appuyant sur son comptoir qui étrangement était d'une propreté parfaite. Z'avez pas son nom, histoire qu'on fasse pas tout l'patlin?

Il renifla bruyamment en jetant son torchon sur l'épaule droite, fixant derrière ses épais sourcils gris le chef rebelles.

-On m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Cloud Strife.

-Eh, gamin! aboya le colosse en se tournant vers un homme totalement avachi, face contre le PVC aux allures de bois. T'as du boulot!

Barret vit alors ce qu'il restait de l'être humain refaire surface et une paire d'orbes s'ancrer aux siens, un peu embrumé. La couleur bleue des iris le frappa, d'autant plus que les yeux semblaient briller intérieurement d'une lueur verte qui se mélangeait à la couleur naturelle des pupilles.

Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir écoté sa source. Le jeune homme, car il voyait maintenant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon à peine sorti de l'adolescence, lui paraissait bien trop inexpérimentée pour la mission qui l'attendait. A sa grande surprise le gamin l'écouta déblatérer ses histoires sans aucun signe d'étonnement. Impassible, voire même carrément indifférent aux problèmes cruciaux de la planète, il l'écouta parler sans sourciller. Il ne lui demanda pas comment il avait obtenu son nom, ni qu'elle était la nature précise de la mission. Ce ne fut qu'une fois la situation plus ou moins expliquée par la noir que le blond aux cheveux en piques se décida à ouvrir la bouche:

-Je m'en fous de tes raisons: tu me dis ce que je dois faire, je le fais et tu me pais. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

-Quoi?! s'étrangla Barret en reposant brutalement son verre sur la surface plastifiée. Et le respect, tu connais, p'tit con? Je te cause de trucs graves et toi tu...!

-Tu paies et j'obéis, qu'est-ce que tu veux plus? grogna Cloud. Rien à battre de tout ça. J'ai besoin de fric alors je prends. C'est où?

-Migdar.

Le jeune homme sembla soudain se rembrunir mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Étrangement il avait très vite assimilé l'alcool.

-J'aurais bien pris quelqu'un d'autre mais Tifa m'a dit que tu serais de confiance.

Cette fois-ci le blond s'étrangla vraiment avec sa boisson. Il toussa lourdement. Barret lui donna une grande claque dans le dos qui manqua de le faire passer de l'autre côté du comptoir et qui lui décolla les poumons de la cage thoracique.

-Tifa? Tifa Lockheart? Elle est à Migdar?

-Ouaip! Elle dirige un bar, le Septième Ciel, et elle fait partie d'Avalanche. Si ça te gène qu'elle soit de la partie, c'est pas grave, on pourra se passer de toi. Après tout elle saura bien se débrouiller toute seule face au danger. Infiltrer la Shinra, ça n'est pas aussi difficile que ça en a l'air...et même si elle n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience dans les combats je suis sûr qu'une bande de soldats ne lui fait pas peur.

Comme il l'avait escompté le mercenaire le coupa:

-Aucun problème, je viens! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort de Tifa sur la conscience, surtout si c'est toi le leader.

Le gamin se leva et, au grand étonnement de l'armoire à glace, saisit une épaisse lame rangée à l'abri dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il la plaça avec une aisance surprenante si on prenait en compte l'envergure de l'épée broyeuse par rapport à la largeur d'épaule du jeune homme. Elle dépassait de ses piques blonds mais le soldat ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, comme si porter un si lourd fardeau lui était devenu une habitude non contraignante. Barret préféra taire une remarque acide qui lui venait au lèvre de peur que Cloud ne change d'avis: il n'avait pas envie de courir de nouveau à l'autre bout du continent pour dénicher un farfelu du genre. Cloud jeta quelques gils sur le comptoir et adressa un signe de tête à son nouveau chef, lui montrant qu'il était prêt à partir.

-Comment vas-t-on à Migdar? questionna tout à coup le plus jeune alors que l'air glacial de l'extérieur lui fouetta le visage. Tu as une voiture?

-Une voiture? Tu me prends pour un putain de bourge ou quoi? grogna le meneur qui prenait les devants. On va prendre le train! On embarquera dessus quand les gardes auront le dos tournés!

Le soupir de soulagement du blond ne lui échappa pas.

-Comment tu voulais qu'on se tire de ce trou à rat, de toutes façon?

-On aurait pu faire de l'auto-stop...mais je garde un très mauvais souvenir de la dernière fois où j'en ai fais.

La fermeture complète de son visage dissuada Barret d'aller plus loin.

Dehors il avait gelé. Mais un timide rayon de soleil commençait à poindre le bout de son nez, annonçant que dans la journée le magnifique spectacle de blanc fondrait, dévoilant aux yeux aveugles un paysage bien moins féerique.

Moins féerique, mais beaucoup plus réel.

* * *

Un petit commentaire serait le bienvenue, même s'il est négatif ou très court! ;)


End file.
